Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to power conversion and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for paralleling multiple low-power power converters.
Description of the Related Art
Power converters such as DC-DC converters and DC-AC inverters are employed in a wide variety of applications for converting an input power to a different output power. As the amount of power processed by an individual power converter increases, both converter control and efficient operation become more challenging and losses induced by higher levels of current become more difficult to eliminate.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for a power converter that can be simply and efficiently managed.